This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment networks permit purchase transactions for products and services through use of payment accounts. In addition to purchase transactions, the payment networks also provide a variety of services to consumers and partners that, in some instances, rely on data generated during the purchase transactions, i.e., transaction data. Because the payment networks may span wide geographic regions, they may consist of a variety of different physical or virtual locations, which may be different divisions or associated businesses of the payment networks, or which may be business partners of the payment networks.
Separately, the payment networks are subject to a variety of requirements and/or standards, which relate to data integrity, security and/or redundancy. As the payment networks are segmented across geographic regions, their divisions, associated businesses, and partners are also often subjected to one or more of the same requirements and/or standards, in order to access the payment networks.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.